Courage
by tammy-kins
Summary: It's about Logan trying to build up the courage to confess his love to Dana. DL for life. Bad summary as usual but i swear it's a good story. Read and Review! I updated! Reviews makes me update faster.
1. Chapter 1

_**Courage **_

_**By Tammy-kins **_

A/N: I own nothing except the plot. I really do wish that I owned Matthew Underwood though. He is freakin' fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Y'all know it's true so don't be denying it. There isn't really a summary cause am not so good at writing summaries. I've been told it's good so please read and review. Thanks! 

**Chapter 1****- The Invitation **

Logan saw Dana down by the beach just sitting in the sand all alone. He started walking towards her wondering if his plan would work. He wanted to end up with her alone at his house and make his feelings known to her. He stopped behind her looking down at her beautiful body.

"Hey Dana", he said still looking down at her

"Logan, for the last time, I won't make out with you! Okay?" she said looking exaggerated.

"I wasn't going to ask you to make out with me Dana" he exclaimed sadly

"Sorry", she said feeling ashamed for making assumptions like that though it was his fault. He was always asking her to make-out with him.

"Its okay babe", he said going back to his usual cocky self. "So Dana, I was wondering if you wanna stay at my house for the week-end"

"Why would I spend a whole week-end with you at your house? Logan, I hardly even want to talk to you much less hang out. No thanks" she said lowering his ego.

"Come on Dana. I invited the whole gang" he lied

"I really don't have time for this. Will it make you stop bothering me?"

"Definitely"

"Okay whatever", she said putting her sunglasses back on and lying down on the huge beach towel. She was in a black bikini with pink hearts outlining it. Logan liked it on her a lot.

"Mind if I join you" Logan asked coolly.

"Whatever" Dana said moving from the middle of the beach towel to make space for Logan. He took his pants off since his beach shorts were underneath. Next to go were his shoes, socks and then his shirt. Dana looked up at Logan without his shirt and saw his lean body. Without even realizing she said---

"Wow! You've been working out" and smiled

Logan took the rare opportunity and said---

"So you like what you see, huh?" flexing his muscles as he said it.

She laughed giving him a cute little smile. "It's just that i dig guys with muscles, that's all" Dana said shrugging her shoulders carelessly

That was all Logan needed. "So you're saying that you like me?"

"I like _**cute**_ guys with muscles" she said emphasizing on the word cute.

"But I'm cute. Just look at this face" he boasted

Dana did like Logan. But she didn't want to be just one of his other bimbos. She didn't want a fling either. She simply didn't want to love him. Oops I mean like, the words are just so close. She said to herself. She didn't love him! That preposterous! She didn't love him! Right? Right. She reassured herself. She didn't even know what love is anyways. Dana's thoughts were interrupted as she realized Nicole in a super tiny bikini approaching her and Logan. Probably Logan, not her. Everyone knew Nicole had the hugest crush on Logan. Even him!

Nicole had seen when Logan was walking towards Dana but really didn't care if she interrupted anything. She ran up to her room to get cute bikini to impress Logan.

"Hey guys! Watcha' doin'?" she asked in her usual preppy voice that annoyed Dana constantly flashing an extremely flirtatious smile at Logan.

"We were just making out and I discovered that Dana is a great kisser." Logan answered grinning

"Very funny" Dana said sarcastically adding an eye roll "You're hysterical, just hysterical"

Nicole laughed. It was so obvious how she liked Logan! She just put herself out there not caring if she got hurt because she would find some bitchful (that's my own word) revenge on whoever broke her heart. But Dana was different in so many ways. She couldn't just put herself out there. Firstly, she was too shy and scared. She wasn't the type to get over a guy easily. So she would rather to just stay a loner and keep it that way.

As if Dana wasn't standing there Nicole went straight into flirt mode. "So what's a hottie like you doing here?" touching his right arm gently as she said so

"Just hanging out with a super-hot girl" he said looking at Dana. Nicole realized the advance Logan had made toward Dana while she was flirting with him but ignored it anyways. Dana didn't realize though and got up furiously. She was so frustrated with Nicole's whore like behavior not to mention she was also jealous.

"Listen Logan, if she's coming over your house this weekend then I'm so out!" she said angrily and then walked off.

A/N: Okay this is my absolute first fanfic ever. Just tell me the facts straight up if it isn't good though I will still probably finish it. Please don't sugar coat the reviews. Just tell me the truth. If its crap it's just crap simple. So please review and thanks for reading. I do hope you like it though. If you have any ideas I don't mind though the whole story is already written out. It's just for me to not be lazy and type it out. For all of you who review, there are some nice brownies waiting for you. So go touch that pretty button and stop punishing yourself. You so know you wanna. Peace out!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is very disappointing for me. I originally wrote this story in a book and two pages of this chapter was lost which is really interesting. Still read please and review. Thanks. I'm really sorry everyone. Free cookies on me! Take as much as you want. **

**Chapter2**

Logan was forced to invite the whole gang which sadly included Nicole.

"So why didn't you ask us earlier man? You know we'd agree without hesitation" inquired Michael as he mumbled on an extra large bag of potato chips.

"I know" Logan said quickly making up a lie to tell them. "It's just that Dana would be a lot of trouble so I wanted to ask her first and get it over with. You can go ask her. I told her the whole gang was coming" he finished putting some truth to it.

"Why do you even want her there?" Nicole asked with too much hatred in her voice. She was majorly jealous of Dana and it was becoming more obvious to everyone. The reason behind her jealousy and hatred was simply because Logan preferred Dana over her.

"I don't know Nicole!" he shouted harshly "maybe because she's my friend? Does that ring a bell?" he finished being sarcastic and angry because of Nicole's stupid and bitchful question. He really didn't want this big crowd at his house though it really was a mansion and there was more than enough space for all of them. But still. He just wanted it to be him and Dana. Not him, Dana and the whole lock of them which just happened to include Nicole. _So let's see what my weekend has in store for me_, Logan thought to himself. _The whole gang and no alone time with Dana because the whore Nicole is gonna be tracing me for the entire weekend. What a great fuckin' weekend!_

Friday evening came way too quick. Kenny was already there with the limo waiting patiently for his passengers to come and board. Dana already told Logan that if Nicole the skank (A/N: This word actually doesn't exist according to Microsoft Word. So could someone give me the proper spelling? The words they gave me didn't match the meaning I wanted) was going to tag along he shouldn't expect her. Logan knew that Dana hated Nicole but he didn't think she was serious about not coming. He thought she would change her mind already. Boy was he wrong!

"Where's Dana?" Logan asked Zoey

"She said she couldn't make it for reasons you already know about"

Logan rolled his eyes at how wrong he was. "I'll be back in 10 guys." He said running towards the girls' dorm. He knew it would take more than 5 minutes to convince Dana to come.

"I can't believe he's going back for that drama queen!" Nicole said with hatred in her voice.

Logan was knocking on Dana's door now. He really needed her to come, he couldn't chase off Nicole all by himself for the entire weekend.

"Dana" he shouted into the door

She came to the door and opened it. She was listening to music from her PSP and it was so loud Logan could hear each word clearly.

"What do you want?" she shouted without even realising and was rocking her head as she listened to the song.

Logan took the earphones out of her ears and started talking but Dana cut him off shortly.

"Hey! This is my favourite song!" she shouted at him

She walked back towards her bed and sat down. That's when Logan realized what Dana was wearing. She had on super-short shorts that showed of her sexy legs all too well and a white marina that stopped right above her navel. He smiled at the sight loving what he saw.

"What are you smiling at you big boob?" Dana asked with her usual attitude.

"I like your outfit" he said with a smirk. "And I'm not a boob! But you do have big boobs." Logan whispered seductively into her ears.

She looked into the mirror and noticed her rather revealing outfit. She blushed and looked away feeling rather awkward now with Logan looking at her with that stupid smirk plastered to his face.

"What do you want?" Dana asked and then slapped him across his face.

"Awww! What was that for? And why aren't you coming over my house?" Logan asked rubbing his now red cheek.

"For talking about my breast you pervert! And you already know the second answer. So bye." She answered angrily

"Nicole?"

"Well duh! She's always flirting with you and she's a major suck-up! Probably sucks too. I really don't enjoy being around a bitch 24/7 ya know." Dana answered rolling her eyes in the end

"Are you jealous? Why does her flirting bother you?" Logan asked stepping closer to Dana's bed as she stood up.

"No I'm not! Me jealous of Nicole with you? Seriously Logan, don't make me laugh!"

"So why does Nicole's flirting bother you?" Logan asked stepping closer to Dana eliminating the space between them.

Dana's mom walked in as Logan was ready to make his final move and kiss Dana. _So fuckin' close! _He thought to himself getting upset. Dana backed away from him feeling rather uncomfortable and awkward.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Dana asked rudely

"Oh honey I was just shopping and saw the cutest outfits and I said to myself- _'how cute would this look on Dana?' _plus I got your favourite colour!" her mother said all bubbly like how Nicole would talk.

"Mom, my favourite colour is not pink." Dana said calmly but it was obvious she was upset

"I know silly! Its purple." Her mom said still in her preppy mood. Her mother turned from Dana and realized Logan standing next to her daughter. "Oh hello" she said with a smile. She looked back to Dana and asked with a please smile plastered to her face "Is this your boyfriend honey? Very nice, I approve." She finished nodding her head while looking him up and down.

"He's not my boyfriend mom" Dana said slightly blushing and turning away as quick as possible so no one could see. But she apparently wasn't quick enough.

Her mother walked up to her and whispered loudly and Logan heard "you were blushing. Do you like him? You too would make a really cute couple."

"No mom!" Dana said angrily at her mom and blushed even more because she could see by Logan's expression that he heard perfectly well what she and her mom were discussing.

"If you say so" her mom said not believing her. Though Dana and her mom were complete opposites her mother knew when she was lying and when she likes someone and she definitely had a crush on Logan. "Excuse me for a minute you two, I have to make a call" her mom said taking out her pink chocolate and stepping outside of the room.

In the meanwhile Logan approached Dana as she sat on her bed. "Your mom is really…" Logan was cut off as Dana finished his sentence for him.

"Peppy, like an adult version of Nicole. Embarrassing, the complete opposite of me."

"Well yeah."

"She's not so bad though. My mom is way more embarrassing. She calls me her little Loggie-mister, in public and even celebrity parties."

Dana gave a small giggle and smiled. "Well thanks for not letting me feel better."

"Do I get a present for that? A kiss maybe?" Logan asked with a puppy pout.

"No. but you can a get a hug."

"The kiss sounds better."

"Take it or leave it"

"Fine"

Logan stepped closer and slowly put his hand around her slender waist and hugged her closely to him and holding her too close. He could feel too much that he shouldn't be feeling. Dana's hand was still around his neck as she felt comfortable in his embrace. "Are you sure you don't wanna give me the kiss?" Logan asked seductively in her ears sending chills down Dana's spine during the process.

"No thanks. And I think you've overdone your hug. You can let go now."

"Just a little longer please?" Logan asked making a puppy pout that she was unable to see "You feel so good." He added.

"You are so stupid." Dana said laughing

"You're getting me horny." Logan said looking down and laughing at Dana. She looked so cute in his arms.

"Logan let go of me. You're so slack." She said taking a step back but she still had her hands around his neck and his hands were still around her waist. She looked up at him as he was about three feet taller than she was. They stared in each other's eyes as they got lost in the pool of each other's eyes.

Logan wanted so badly to kiss her right there and then. It was the perfect opportunity with her in his arms but he had this slight feeling that Dana would totally freak and then never come over his house. Not to mention by the time she was done with him there is that high possibility he would be unable to have kids in the future. But a kiss on the cheek wouldn't send him to the hospital would it?

Logan bent his head down and gave Dana a quick kiss on her cheek. He let her go just in case he needed to run. He looked at her face as her cheeks turned as red as a tomato.

Dana looked down at the rug which suddenly was quite an interest to her now. She put her head up and looked in Logan's eyes as she asked one simple question…

"What was that for?"

"Umm…" Logan mumbled not wanting to tell her, well at least not yet.

Before he could even answer Dana's mother interrupted them "You could have at least acknowledged my presence before you go and kiss each other."

Dana's cheek burnt from all the blushing as she looked away from Loagan to her mother. "How long have you been here?" Dana asked her mom embarrassment obvious in her tone.

"I walked as Logan kissed you on you cheek." She answered. OMG It was so sweet. Honey it's pretty obvious that you two are together. There's no need to hide something like this from your mother." Her mother stared.

Dana looked away and gave back all her full attention to the purple rug in her room. She felt so uncomfortable with Logan there and she knew he felt as awkward as she did.

Her mother cut through the deafening silence and asked "So honey would you like to go on that shopping spree with me today? You said as soon as you got some free time you would come with me."

"I'm really busy mom." Dana stated simply. She was trying to find yet another excuse to squirm herself from her mother's plan as usual."

"What could you possibly be busy with? You told me that yesterday you couldn't come for dinner because you were doing all you chores and all your homework"

Dana couldn't find an excuse though and was worrying. Logan quickly covered for hoping her mother wouldn't get too suspicious. "She promised me and our friends that she'd come over my house for the whole weekend to meet my family. Infact I came back for her because she hadn't finished packing her stuff because she didn't get any time yesterday because all the homework."

"Well, okay then. When are you leaving? I could give you a ride. I insist. As a matter fact, Dana get your stuff."


	3. Awkward Much!

A/N: Sorry for not updating in like forever

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for not updating in like forever. It really wasn't my fault; it was out of my hands. My computer finally crashed after having the virus on it for months. I promised **FOBsession-DL-Freak** that I'd update and **punkprincess96**. Since everything was deleted off my computer I have to try and make up stuff and this chappie might be crappie. Okay that totally rhymed! Her we go- the story at your demand. And yes, I do own Zoey101. I thought it was obvious by the whole me writing my ideas here instead of making them into episodes. Well seriously, let's get down to business.

**Chapter 3- Awkward Much! **

Dana's mother brought Dana shopping regardless of her and Logan explaining that they had no time. "But I won't be able to see you again for the rest of the month. I'll be in Japan for the next few months so we have to shop today." They were now in the mall for about 2 ½ hours. Dana had to try on every thing her mom told her. She had sign a document that anytime her mom bought her shopping she would choose at least 10 of the outfits and would have to try them all on regardless of her disdain towards them.

"Turn around once more for us honey". Dana mom's ordered her daughter. Dana wistfully obeyed knowing from too much experience that if she just did every thing her mom said time would go by quicker and less painful than commenting on each outfit her mom had picked which was always some girly color.

"Mom," Dana started "It's been like 3 hours now and I wouldn't want to be late for Mr. Reese's dinner. It would be awfully rude."

"Dana, don't be ridiculous. Haven't you ever heard of fashionably late?"

"Whatever." Dana replied while rolling her eyes.

"So what do you think of this outfit Logan?" Dana's mom asked. She was too busy making adjustments o the evening wear to realize that Logan had dozed off an hour before. "Logan?" she repeated.

"He's dead to this world mom. I told you already, guys don't like trailing around girl friends and their mother carrying bags and giving advice on outfits."

"So you two really are going out?" Dana's mom said as she raised her perfectly shaped eye brows in a knowing way.

Dana blushed in outrage and glared at her mom. "I didn't mean it like that"

"I don't see what you are ashamed of. He's rich, handsome and has fame. He's perfect Dana." Her mom stated.

"Could we please leave now?" Dana asked ignoring her mom's last comment.

"Just try this last one on and then we can leave." Dana's mom handed her a pink and white bikini with little hearts all over it. Dana grabbed it without protesting and stormed into the empty changing room she'd been using for the last half an hour.

"There, are you happy?" Dana said angrily as she came out of the dressing room but immediately hid behind one of the clothes rack when she realized that her mom had awoken Logan.

"Dana? Come back out here let us see it. You're the one who said you wanted to leave now. I just want to see how it looks on you and then we can head for Logan's house."

"Mom it's too small" Dana said apprehensively.

"I'll be the judge of that. Now come from behind those clothes so we can see how you look."

"Mom seriously -" Dana started off but her mom cut her

"Dana stop being ridiculous this instant and come out here so I can see that swim suit. I have a party to go with and I haven't even started my make-up yet so find your way from those clothes now" her mom said serious as ever.

Dana reluctantly walked out from behind the racks filled with pants that were once covering her body. "It looks great honey" her mom said with a smile and standing and getting all the outfits together.

Dana looked towards Logan who was now grinning at her with that disgusting glint in his eyes that she thought made him look rather sexy. "Don't you look rather smashing" he said his words laced with sarcasm but yet truthful at the same time and finishing it off perfectly with his well known smirk. Logan eyed Dana's swimsuit carefully making sure not to miss any of the small details of what he thought to be a perfect body. She however blushed as she saw him checking her out and turned away immediately as a means of keeping it hidden. But as she went on to mention she was about to change back into her clothes she couldn't help but feel his presence staring at her almost bare body. She just had the odd feeling that he was staring at her butt but she walked away not sure if she wanted to know.

Dana changed quickly wanting to escape the presence of her mom. Even if it meant running in to Logan's own instead.

"Lets go then" her mom said as she saw Dana exiting the dressing room. "I already paid for everything including that adorable little swimsuit" Little was right, Dana thought unhappily to herself. She wasn't going to wear it so she didn't see the point in her mom wasting money when it could easily be given to a charity.

Give Reviews

"Bye mom" Dana said as she stepped out of the pink limo. She was so glad to be away from her mom. The ride was so embarrassing! She talked to her and Logan about the importance of using condoms and all those shit. She even gave them each a pack of condoms. When they had told her that there was no need for them she replied smartly by pointing out that they could never really be sure but always to be prepared. She definitely won the most embarrassing parent award!

"Later Mrs. C" Logan waved. He still remembered what it was like to be around Dana's mom for so long and he winced internally. Dan wasn't joking when she mentioned how embarrassing she was. He personally had thought that no one could beat his mom but Dana's mom was more than able to accomplish that; she had won by a land slide and Logan still couldn't believe it.

As he and Dana walked towards entrance door he could sense that Nicole was near by. It was possible that it was the fragrance of lavender that she always wore and made him know to stay away or maybe he just sensed the preppy-ness. Regardless of the reason, he just knew that Nicole was near by and hell was about to break loose in his own house.

The doorman kindly took Dana's bags and opened the door. As Logan had sensed; Nicole was at the door waiting for him to step in to the house. She embraced him with a rather long over-done hug that was very unnecessary in anyone's eye.

"I was worried about you" Nicole started. Logan realized that she hadn't mentioned that she was worried about Dana's welfare but regardless of that he kept quiet. She started babbling about stuff that Logan was totally uninterested in as they made it up the double staircase. Logan had also come to realized that Nicole had yet to acknowledge Dana's presence but said nothing; he just couldn't bother with Nicole any longer. She was too much of a bitch for him to… damn she was ineffable!

"Where's the guestroom?" Dana asked miserably. She hated that Nicole had the courage to flirt with Logan like that even though by now it should have been obvious that he didn't share the same feelings as she did.

"Just let me put my stuff down and I'll give you a tour" Logan whispered to Dana. He knew Nicole would trail him so he asked "could you go ask the maid for some orange juice for me? I'm just so thirsty"

"Okay, I'll be right back" Nicole said as she swung her hips in hope that Logan was watching and liked what he saw.

"Lets run before she figures us out" Logan whispered as he grabbed Dana's hand and went into his walk in closet and closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" Dana asked dangerously and refused to think about him just holding her had for those few secluded seconds that made the butterflies in her stomach get bigger and caused her to blush.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything" Logan replied wryly "I'm showing you my secret passage way and room." He stepped up to a stack of books that were laid carelessly on the floor and a few scattered. Logan kicked the books away and where the books were Dana saw a little remote. He took it up and typed in his password and almost immediately the back wall started moving away. What Dana saw next dazzled her even though she was rich.

**A/N: **Really, is it too much to ask for a little review? Just for you to tell me what you think? To suggests ideas? I really want to become a writer but how can I know if I'm improving if I don't get reviews? According to my stats, 404 people read this story but yet I could only get 12 reviews. Please, I'm begging you to review. Look at that- am leaving hot cookies and milk for you. Now go and push that pretty purple looking button and review this chapter whether good or bad. The more reviews, the quicker I update. Yes, I must apologize for not updating in like 6 months. My computer crashed and I have been getting a lot of school work and I have to come up with new ideas for this and my other stories. Thanks. BTW, sorry the chapter was so short. I just wanted it to be an introduction to my return. Once more, please review.


End file.
